Let's Kiss And Then Take Off Our Clothes
by beingasupernova101
Summary: Clary had not expected to come across the most beautiful human she had ever seen on this particular Friday night. AU. AH. One-Shot.


**First fanfiction in a long while****, sweethearts. Have fun reading. x**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

The lights in the club flashed violently as Clary Fray thrashed around with questionable grace on the dance floor of club Pandemonium. The music blaring from the speakers was loud, verging on deafening. Simon had gone to get the both of them another round of drinks, but it had been a while, she noticed, and made her way to the bar to see what had been keeping him. She was in the mood to finally let loose after recent incidents that had taken place in her already messy life, and worrying about where Simon had disappeared to was _not_ something she had wanted to be on her schedule tonight. And yet.

Reaching her destination, she easily found her best friend's head of dark brown curls bobbing along to the music and trying to keep his cool as he talked to a girl Clary had never seen before. The girl was absolutely gorgeous, with raven hair and brown eyes accentuating her beautiful facial features. She stood casually in a deep wine dress that hugged every curve of her lean, enticing body and ended at her thighs to reveal smooth legs that seemed to go on for days. With her was a male just as attractive. He had golden hair to the nape of his neck, and unusually tawny golden eyes that seemed to contain rays of sunshine, to add to his already angelic face. He wore a black button down that fitted his torso deliciously, and jeans. They looked like they knew exactly what kind of effect they had on other people.

Clary had not expected to come across the most beautiful human she had ever seen in her twenty four years of life on this particular Friday night. She had just split up with the gorgeous albeit toxic Sebastian Verlac, and had declared a club night with Simon in order to free herself from her suffocating emotions. Both of the strangers in front of her were like stars in a movie, but one of them caught her eye in particular.

Though together, Clary seemed to sense only a platonic vibe between the two of them, to her delight. Clary cleared her throat, and all heads turned to her. She couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious, but it went as soon as it arrived. She was wearing a red dress the color of her hair that looked scandalous on her petite body and brought out the color of her emerald irises. Clary hadn't always been this confident in her skin, but had accepted and started to love the reflection in the mirror over the years. She stood with her chin high, all five feet three inches of her standing proud as she felt the strangers' eyes run over her. She smirked as she saw the appreciation in their eyes. Simon was the first to speak.

"Shit, Fray, I'm sorry for disappearing, got caught up talking to—" Before he could continue and introduce the two, the girl interrupted Simon as the blonde and her made to move away.

"Oh dear, it's alright, Simon. We can catch up later," she winked as they disappeared mysteriously into the crowd, causing a bit of confusion between the two best friends left standing there.

"Well, that was.. something." Clary said as she took the glass of whiskey resting in Simon's hands and gulped it down in a single swift motion. Without waiting for Simon to give any further explanation, Clary took hold of his hand and dragged him back to the dance floor. Dozens of minutes ticked by as she went wild with her best friend who was looking vaguely out of place with his gangly limbs and awkward dance moves, but she knew he was enjoying his time with her. Now that she looked back and thought about it with a clear head, Sebastian had been overly possessive, projecting his insecurities onto the people around him. She hadn't felt this free in a long time.

As if by an imaginary thread, Clary was tugged from her thoughts as she became aware of a pair of eyes on her. Looking around, she locked gazes with the captivating stranger she'd come across earlier upon finding Simon, and her mouth went dry at the intensity of their little staring contest. She could almost feel electricity sparking below her skin, and she bared her teeth in a mischievous tiny grin as she decided to play a little game.

Where she had been avoiding anybody other than her best friend the entire time she'd been dancing, she now grabbed hold of the first interested fellow dancer as his hazel eyes scanned her head to toe. He wasn't too hard on the eyes either, Clary thought to herself as his hands slipped to her waist, all the while not breaking eye contact with her stranger. With her back pressed to his front, she grinded against him with her hands rested on top of his as her lips stretched into a smirk. She could practically feel her stranger's arousal even with all the distance between them.

It seemed like Clary's sexy dancing had gotten to be a little too much as finally, _her_ stranger, as she'd begin to call the beautiful human being, broke eye contact and rapidly made way to where she was in the middle of the dance floor, thrusting through the dense crowd. She found herself shifting out of the embrace of the guy she'd been dancing with and move across the floor to her stranger, the both of them moving towards each other as if pulled by magnets.

Clary felt the breath knocked out of her as her hands found her stranger, and she looked up into sparkling eyes as a shiver ran through her body at their closeness. She managed to break out of her trance, glad that her voice didn't waver and reveal exactly how her insides had turned into jelly when she was finally able to speak.

"Hey, stranger. Would you mind giving me your name?"

Flashing a grin, the stranger's mouth opened to let out a husky voice that made Clary's knees weak.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Clary heard as her stranger's lips moved dangerously close to her own and slim hands moved sensually down to her hips causing yet another electric shiver to run down Clary's spine.

She could taste her stranger's breath on her lips as she could finally place a name to the angel that was making her lose her train of thought.

"Isabelle Lightwood."

**Kindly leave a review. They make my heart happy. x**


End file.
